FV215: Cause & Effect
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager picks up three survivors from a devastated planet, and they quickly regret it since the three are Seven's long lost sisters.


Cause & Effect

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager picks up three survivors from a devastated planet, and they quickly regret it since the three are Annika's long lost sisters.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Claire Richards as Derna Hansen  
Alicia Silverstone as Juna Hansen  
Jolene Blalock as Tersa Hansen  
Jeremy Irons as Peter Taylor

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
18th November 2001

**Episode Based In**  
November 2377

**Holodeck 2:**  
It was another Saturday night. A holographic audience were cheering incredibly loudly as Tom & Harry were standing on the stage.

"Once again, it's PokéBall!" Harry yelled, and everyone cheered. Tom and Harry stepped off the stage, as PokéBall came onto the stage.

"How many of you hate Annika?" Lena yelled. Everyone put their hands up.

"This is the perfect song for you then. We've adapted Aqua's song, My oh My. It's now called Die oh Die!" Craig yelled.

The disco lights came on, as the other lights went off.

**Meanwhile, in the other Holodeck:**  
Annika was sitting on her own, in the white room. She was watching a TV that the Doctor had brought in for her.

"Dolly? I'm not a dolly. That's an insult to my three little sisters that nobody knew about until now. Damn writers," Annika growled.

**Meanwhile, on a planet nearby:**  
Three young sisters, with a few Borg (and probably other kind of in the oldest sisters case) Implants were sitting at a table in a McDonalds.

"Wow, I didn't like know that there like McDonalds in the Delta like Quadrant," the youngest said.

The middle sister picked up a huge burger, she ate it whole.

"Yeah, these Big Macs are better here," she said after she finished eating.

"This is so illogical," the oldest muttered. The other two girls stared at her.

"Er... wrong show, Tersa," the middle sister said. The oldest girl's Vulcan like expression disappeared, and a big huge Jeri Ryan like grin appeared. She chucked off a dark brown wig to reveal shiny blonde hair.

"Sorry, I was getting mixed up with my T'Pol character," Tersa said, she picked up a Big Mac, and she ate it whole.

"I like thought that was like the problem," the youngest said. The middle sister put headphones into her ears and she started dancing. "What are you like listening to, Derna?"

"Chain Reaction, I think I'll sing to it," the middle sister said. She did just that, she sang to Claire's bits. Everyone covered their ears.

"Ow! The pain!" everyone yelled, and they ran out, not forgetting their food of course.

"Er... like, what happened?" the youngest asked.

"I forgot to mention, the people here have very sensitive hearing. Loud, and sometimes deep voices can seriously damage their ears. That's why people with big gobs don't sing here," Tersa replied.

"I don't have a big gob," Derna muttered and she ate another Big Mac whole.

"Yeah right, like I'm the only one here, with a like decent sized mouth," the youngest said. Tersa and Derna glared at her.

"You're just jealous, Juna, that you can't eat a Big Mac whole," Tersa said.

"I like don't want to," the youngest said.

"How many times have I told you, quit saying like all the time," Tersa moaned.

"Like sorry," Juna muttered. The other two groaned, and they ate another Big Mac whole.

**Back on Voyager, the Mess Hall:**  
The setting was normal, people were eating some disgusting concoction that Neelix cooked, plus there were only three main characters in the room.

"According to the Doc, Annika's fit to be released in a few weeks," Lena said.

"That can't be good," James said.

"No, but there's always one good thing in every situation," Lena said.

"What's that?" James asked.

"I can finally have some fun again. Remember the good old days where I used to kill her all the time," Lena replied.

"Oh yeah," James muttered.

"And we can be inspired to write more Annika hate songs, our last one was a bomb. Everyone loved it," Lena said.

"So how's it going with you and Craig?" James asked.

"The usual, don't expect anything new," Lena replied and she started eating more of her 'food'.

"But the Doc told me that you two are, you know, together," James said.

"What! He told you that!" Lena yelled, a little too loudly.

"Yeah, he said he saw you two, er, kissing," James said.

"What!!" Lena yelled, and she stood up.

"Er... is it true, or not?" James asked quietly.

Lena looked around, and she walked over to James. She leaned on the table, and got closer to him.

"Listen, it's true but it's not what you think," she said quietly.

"Then what is it?" James asked.

"My mum told me to get a boyfriend, so I did. I told Craig that I had a crush on him, even though I don't. I thought if I went out with Craig, it would really annoy my mother," Lena replied.

"It would annoy any mother. Er... can you back off a little," James muttered.

"Why?" Lena asked.

"People are looking at us," James replied. Lena looked around slightly. She cringed slightly.

"You lot are a load of perverts!" she yelled as she stood back up.

"Can I ask you something though?" James asked.

"Depends," Lena replied.

"I thought you were friends with him. What kind of a friend would use him like that?" James asked.

"Listen you! He tried to trick me into going out with him in the last episode, remember! And you're telling me that I'm wrong for doing this!" Lena yelled and she stormed out.

Everyone watched her leave, and then they stared at James.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. James rolled his eyes, and he walked out leaving the unknown crewmembers to stare at the wall instead.

**Ready Room:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting on the sofa near the window. Kathryn had a cup of coffee in her hands, and Chakotay had a cup of tea.

"Ever since your little talk with Lena, she's been acting a little differently," Chakotay said.

"There's nothing wrong with her Chakotay," Kathryn said.

"According to some nameless ensigns in the Mess Hall, she was yelling, almost screaming, at James," Chakotay said.

"So? He was probably just acting like an idiot as he usually does. I'd yell at him too," Kathryn said.

"The Doctor told me that she has a boyfriend," Chakotay said. Kathryn stared at him funny.

"You're right, she is acting strangely. Does the Doctor know who?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, but he didn't tell me," Chakotay replied.

"First she dyes her hair purple, and make it look a mess, then she gets a boyfriend. What's next?" Kathryn said.

"If she was a twenty first century teenager, she'd probably start smoking and taking drugs, or maybe even getting something pierced and or getting a tattoo," Chakotay said.

"Somehow, I doubt all twenty century teenagers did that," Kathryn muttered.

"The rebels did, Lena's turning into one in my opinion," Chakotay said.

"What gives you that opinion?" Kathryn asked.

"You haven't heard? She's been behaving badly in the Doctor's classes, sometimes she turns up late. I wasn't going to tell you this but she's been mouthing off at me a couple of times. She's getting one hell of a temper. Kathryn, this all started after the Q incident two months ago," Chakotay replied.

"I've heard worse," Kathryn muttered.

"I'm only looking out for her well being. I think we should get involved more," Chakotay said.

"She's seventeen, it's a little late now," Kathryn said.

"It's never too late," Chakotay said.

**The Dellia Z5:**  
"Lilly, the computer's beeping," Emma said.

Lilly rolled her eyes and she headed over to Emma's station.

"We're being hailed by a ship coming towards us," Lilly said. She typed in a few commands.

"I knew that," Emma said.

Lilly ignored her as she headed over to the centre of the Bridge. The viewscreen came on, showing an alien man in his thirties, and an alien woman in her twenties.

"I'm Captain Lilly Johnstone of the Dellia Fleet," Lilly said.

"And I'm Emma!" Emma blurted out. Lilly tried to ignore her.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little crazy," Lilly said.

"I'm perfectly sane, I'm an angel," Emma said. The entire Bridge crew tried not to laugh.

"One ship in your fleet is nothing like the other two. Explain," the man said.

"Er... that ship's not part of our fleet," Lilly muttered.

"I would like to speak to that ship's Captain," the man said.

"Erm, ok them," Lilly said. The viewscreen went off.

"Geez, he's a big jerk," Emma said.

"I feel rather insulted, he'd rather talk to Janeway than me," Lilly muttered.

"I feel insulted too, why did everyone laugh when I said I was an angel?" Emma asked. Lilly rolled her eyes in response.

**The Bridge:**  
"Greetings, I am Adid, and this is my assistant, Leve," the man said.

"Captain Janeway, of the Starship Voyager," Kathryn said.

"May I ask Captain, why is a child in charge of the other two ships?" Adid asked.

"She's no child, and she is perfectly capable of Captaining that ship," Kathryn replied.

"Very well then. Lets get down to business. I am here because we're looking for the people who attacked one of the planets in our sector," Adid said.

"Which planet is it?" Kathryn asked.

"The fourth planet around the star that's a lightyear away," Adid replied.

Kathryn looked questioningly at Tom.

"We haven't come across a star system in weeks. The only star system a lightyear away from us, is in the direction we're going," Tom said.

"We haven't seen any ships besides yours recently, Adid. So we cannot help you," Kathryn said.

"Contact us if you hear anything about this attack. I strongly advice that you stay away from the planet," Adid said. The viewscreen went off.

"Well you know the drill, Tom, Tuvok," Kathryn said and she headed straight towards her chair.

"Yes ma'am, setting a course for the planet," Tom said.

"Sending a message to the Dellia," Tuvok said.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're always shocked when something happens in these episodes," Harry muttered.

**Ten minutes later:**  
Voyager, and the Dellia Fleet arrived in orbit of a planet. Huge storm clouds where all over the planet's atmosphere.

"Captain, according to the sensors, a colony is on the northern continent, but it's been destroyed," Tuvok said.

"By who?" Kathryn asked.

"The weapons signature is unfamiliar," Tuvok replied.

"Captain, I'm detecting three human lifesigns on the planet," Harry said.

"Human? How's that possible?" Kathryn asked.

"Maybe they're Borg," Tom replied.

"That's a possibility. Janeway to Transporter Room 2, beam the survivors aboard," Kathryn said.

In: "Yes ma'am."

**Transporter Room 2:**  
Tuvok, and his usual security team arrived. The three sisters dematerialised on the platform.

"Hey like, thanks for rescuing us, like," Juna said.

"God, that girl's got problems," James muttered.

"Ensign," Tuvok said sternly.

"You've got to excuse my younger sister, she had a few posh Borg friends in the Resistance," Tersa said.

"How did you get on this planet?" Tuvok asked.

"Our Borg Sphere crashed outside the colony. We've been here for two weeks," Tersa replied.

"Yeah like, it's been like so terrifying here, isn't that right, Derna," Juna said as she looked over at Derna. She rolled her eyes. Derna looked brainwashed. She headed over to James.

"Hi there, I'm Derna, and I want to be your girlfriend," she said. Tersa walked over to her, she took a hold of Derna's ear and she pulled her away.

"Not today Juliet," Tersa muttered. Juna looked nervous as she watched her two sisters.

"That's all I need, another Tani," James muttered.

"We'll show you to your quarters," Tuvok said.

**The Conference Room, thirty minutes later:**  
Everyone was sitting at the table, including the three newcomers.

"I wonder why anybody would want to attack a small colony," Tom muttered.

"What I'd like to know is how did these three survive when nobody else did," Kathryn said.

"We were like at our crash site, we were like looking for something," Juna said. She looked at her two sisters, and she groaned. Derna was staring at James, and Tersa was staring at Craig!

"What's up with her?" Craig asked.

"She's like in love," Juna replied.

"Oh great those two are the female versions of Brock from Pokémon," Tom said.

Right on cue Tersa rushed over to Craig. "Hiya, I'm Tersa. Please tell me your name so I can place it on my heart."

"Er... my name's Craig, Tersa," Craig said.

"Did you hear that sisters? His last name is the same as my first name," Tersa said as she daydreamed.

"Yeah, what a coincidence," Derna muttered as she walked over to Tersa. She took a hold of her ear and she pulled her away.

"That's strange, it's usually the other way round," Tom said.

Harry and Tani walked into the room.

"Captain, we've detected a Borg Ship belonging to the Resistance, just in case our guests want to go back to the Resistance," Harry said. Kathryn turned to the three sisters.

"If you don't want to go back to the Resistance, you can stay aboard Voyager," Kathryn said.

"Ohno," James and Craig muttered.

"Well we'd like love to stay, but if we don't inform the Resistance like about what happened, like they might reach the wrong like conclusion," Juna said.

"Tom, set a course for that ship. For now, I think you should get your first check up in Sickbay, and start settling in," Kathryn said.

**Sickbay:**  
Kathryn walked in, and she walked upto the Doctor. Derna, Juna and Tersa were standing just nearby.

"You're not going to believe this, Captain, but these three women are sisters of Annika's," the Doctor said.

"What! I thought Annika was an only child," Kathryn said.

"Captain, she never said she was. We just thought she was. Her sisters were on the Raven, they were just not mentioned," the Doctor said.

"But wasn't Annika about six years old when she was assimilated?" Kathryn asked.

"So? Mum had just gotten pregnant with Juna when we were all assimilated. Derna was only a few week old baby, and I was about two years old," Tersa said.

"My point was that she should of known about her sisters, so why didn't she tell us about them?" Kathryn asked.

"In original Voyager, Annika wasn't suppose to have any sisters, this was just decided by the writer," the Doctor replied.

"I see, that makes sense," Kathryn said.

"I know, why don't I take you to see your sister," the Doctor said.

"I don't like the sound of this," Kathryn muttered.

**Holodeck 1:**  
Annika was in the white room, sitting on the ground. The Doctor, Derna, Juna and Tersa came in.

"Attractive women, they'll steal my show, kill them," Annika said, as she backed up against the wall.

"Er... what happened to her?" Tersa asked.

"In the beginning there were only there main female characters, Annika was the most attractive one, in the producers point of view so she became the main star. Then Fifth Voyager started, and more female main characters joined. Annika obviously thought that they were going to take her part, since most of the female actors were heard of, and loved too. So she attacked most of them," the Doctor replied.

"How like long has she been here?" Juna asked.

"Two months, but she's making great progress. Few more weeks is all she needs. Well I'd better leave you to get re-acquainted," the Doctor replied. He walked out.

"Hi Annika, remember me?" Tersa asked. Annika looked up at her.

"Tersa," she said.

"Right, this is Derna," Tersa said as she looked over at Derna. Then she looked at Juna.

"This is Juna, we named her after we were all released from the Collective," Tersa said. Annika stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Annika asked.

"The Resistance released us from the hive. Since then we've proved valuable to them," Derna replied.

"How so?" Annika asked.

"Watch and see," Tersa replied. She pointed her hand towards the door, suddenly it opened and then shut on it's own.

"How did you do that?" Annika asked.

"We're witches," Derna replied.

"Since when?" Annika asked.

"We found out after we were released from the hive. All four of us are the Charmed sisters," Derna replied.

"Usually there's only three Charmed sisters," Annika said.

"Yeah well, this is... er the exception, right," Tersa said.

"I like can freeze time, it's so like cool," Juna said.

"I experience hallucinations of the past and present," Derna said.

"And I can move objects with my mind," Tersa said.

"And what can I do?" Annika asked.

"You mean you haven't accidentally used some strange power yet?" Derna asked.

"No," Annika replied.

"Maybe, she was like right about there only like being three Charmed sisters," Juna said.

"Maybe yeah, maybe the oldest doesn't get any powers if there's more than three," Tersa said.

"Damn, I could of used my power to take over the show again," Annika said.

"Er... yeah," Tersa muttered.

"It's that damn Lena, I tell you. She became popular with the writers cos she's Borg and she's got a good personality. The writers only originally liked me because I was Borg," Annika said.

"Yeah, I don't like that Lena either. Isn't she the one who's going out with that cute guy?" Derna asked.

"No, if my Fifth Voyager knowledge is correct you mean Jessie. I don't like her either, everyone's heard of her actress, and a lot of people like her. Especially the lads. If this was a real TV show most of them would watch it to see her," Annika replied.

"Like... riiiigggghhhtt," Juna said.

"How did you know who I meant?" Derna asked.

"Er... change of subject, please?" Annika said.

"Well we'd better check out our new quarters, I haven't slept in a real bed in 29 years," Tersa said.

"I've like never slept in a bed like at all," Juna said.

"Way to rub it in, Juna," Tersa muttered.

The ship shook violently for a few seconds.

**The Bridge:**  
"Report," Kathryn said as she emerged out of her Ready Room.

"I don't know Captain, sensors are not picking up anything out of the ordinary," Harry replied.

Kathryn slowly sat on her chair, and she looked across at Chakotay.

"So why did the ship shake?" Kathryn asked.

"Maybe it was just a little turbulence," Chakotay replied. Kathryn sighed and she looked towards Tom.

"Keep us on course, Tom," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Tom replied.

**Deck Four:**  
Derna was walking down the corridor minding her own business. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. She slowly turned around to see who it was.

"I was wondering when you'd be coming," she said.

"Your worst fear, is you without a voice. Correct?" the man in front of her asked.

"I know your routine, and there's no way you can take away my voice," Derna said.

"We'll soon see about that," the man said in a threatening voice. He waved his hand in front of Derna's face.

She tried to say something but nothing came out. She panicked. The man smiled evilly, he extended his arms in front of him.

"Give me your fear!" he shouted overdramatically.

Derna collapsed onto the ground, and a strange white cloud came out of her and went into the man. Then he disappeared.

**Four minutes later:**  
Naomi, Kiara and Bryan were talking as they were going down the corridor.

"I'd hate to run into all four of them in a dark alley," Naomi said.

"I'd hate to run into all four of them, full stop," Kiara said.

Bryan tripped over something, he briefly lost his balance. He managed to regain balance by leaning on the wall.

"Eew, what happened to her?" Kiara said as she looked at what Bryan had tripped over.

Derna was still lying on the ground, her hair had turned white.

Kiara and Naomi knelt down. Naomi checked Derna's pulse.

"She's dead," Naomi said.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor opened his tricorder and he scanned Derna's lifeless body.

Tersa and Juna rushed through the door, and they quickly went over to Derna.

"What happened?" Tersa asked.

"This is impossible. According to these scans she died of a heart attack, but she was perfectly healthy before hand," the Doctor replied. He continued scanning her.

"Maybe it was like those Big Macs," Juna said. Tersa rolled her eyes.

"The what?" the Doctor said questioningly.

"For some reason there was a McDonalds on that planet. It was the only place we could goto for food," Tersa said.

"Derna like was obsessed with those like Big Macs," Juna replied.

"What were they?" the Doctor asked.

"Burgers, with cheese, lettuce, you get the idea. She had about 3 every meal for 2 weeks," Tersa replied. The Doctor looked at his tricorder again, and he sighed.

"Those burgers were not the problem," he said.

"Then what was it then?" Tersa asked.

"According to the tricorder, she was scared to death," the Doctor replied.

"I didn't like think heart attacks were like caused by fear," Juna said.

"It happened in The Thaw," the Doctor said.

"Eh?" Tersa muttered.

"Just an original episode, and was a Before Fifth Voyager episode. Long story," the Doctor said.

"I wonder like how she was scared to like death," Juna said.

"We may never find out," Tersa muttered.

**Deck Two:**  
James stepped out of the turbolift. On his own, nobody else around, you get the idea that something's going to happen. Oh well, here we go.

James went into the Mess Hall, he stopped at the doorway. Nobody was in the room, it was dark and quiet. He walked in further, and the door closed behind him. He headed over to the kitchen, even Neelix wasn't there.

The silence was broken by the sound of the doors opening again. James turned to see who or what it was.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the person who came in. He was none other than Adid.

"You're worst fear is, er, there's too many too choose from. Hmm, the dark, heights. You don't like the sight of blood. Ghosts, that sounds interesting," Adid muttered.

"Er... what are you talking about?" James asked.

"With you I can have more fun, lets see..." Adid said, he started thinking quietly.

"Aren't you that guy on that ship we came into contact with a few hours ago?" James asked. Adid didn't hear him, he was too busy thinking of evil things to do, most likely. "How come you're on Voyager?"

"You talk to much, human. I think it's time to play," Adid said. He waved his hand towards the ceiling and the lights went out. "All sissy's like you, hate the dark, but not enough," Adid said.

"Ok, this is not funny. Turn the lights back on," James said, in a nervous voice.

"I haven't finished yet," Adid said.

The silence in the room was quickly blocked out by the sound of Sbaracs scuttling around the ground. A strange ghostly wind blew around the room. Voices were carried across the wind, they were whispering so quietly that they couldn't be heard very easily.

**Meanwhile:**  
Jessie came into a busy Mess Hall. Confused? You should be.

A crowd of people had gathered around a certain area of the room, Jessie pushed her way past the most of them.

"What happened?" she asked Neelix.

"He came in acting strangely, then he collapsed," Neelix replied.

Jessie pushed past more people, and she knelt down beside James. Somebody was checking his pulse.

"Oh god, he's dead," the person said. Neelix tapped his commbadge.

"Neelix to Sickbay, medical emergency," he said.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor opened his tricorder and he started scanning James. He shook his head.

"Like Derna, he died of a heart attack," the Doctor said.

"Can't you revive him?" Jessie asked.

"Conveniently for the plot I can't revive any of the heart attack victims until later," the Doctor replied.

"Derna's hair turned white, and so did his. How come?" Tersa asked.

"I have no idea, but our biggest mystery is why people are getting scared so badly that they die," the Doctor replied.

The ship shook violently.

"Ohno, what now," Tersa muttered.

**Engineering:**  
"Torres to Janeway. Captain, Adid is here," B'Elanna said.

In: "Adid? How did he get on the ship?"

"I don't know, stand by," B'Elanna replied.

Adid headed over to the warp core. Security arrived. Adid pushed them into the wall, hard. Then he continued towards the warp core. He placed his hands on it. The core glowed an angry red colour. Consoles started exploding, and fire's started.

B'Elanna rushed over to a nearby console.

In: "Bridge to Torres. What's going on? We're reading a core breach!"

"Adid, he's doing something to the core," B'Elanna replied. She worked furiously at the console. "I can't eject the core," she said.

In: "Janeway to all hands, abandon ship. Repeat, abandon ship. Get to the Dellia Fleet as quickly as possible."

"We haven't got time," B'Elanna muttered. She turned to the core. Adid turned to her, he smiled, and he disappeared.

A flash of light engulfed the room, as the core exploded.

The entire Dellia crew watched in horror as Voyager exploded.

**The Bridge:**  
"Report," Kathryn said as she emerged out of her Ready Room.

"I don't know Captain, sensors are not picking up anything out of the ordinary," Harry replied.

Kathryn slowly sat on her chair, and she looked across at Chakotay.

"So why did the ship shake?" Kathryn asked.

"Maybe it was just a little turbulence," Chakotay replied. Kathryn sighed and she looked towards Tom.

"Keep us on course, Tom," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Tom replied.

**The Hansen's Quarters:**  
"Will somebody mind explaining to me what just happened?" Tersa asked.

"It's simple. When I left these quarters originally, I had an hallucination. Adid boarded the ship, and he was using his powers to destroy Voyager. I used my powers to create a timeloop, just in case we failed to stop him the first time," Derna replied.

"Oh, like that makes a lot of like sense," Juna said.

"No it doesn't, how did you cause a timeloop?" Tersa asked.

"With a lot of technobabble, and my abilities to see into the past and future," Derna replied.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Tersa asked.

"I didn't get a chance, Adid attacked me," Derna replied.

"Hmm, he seems to be able to extract powers from witches. That must of been how he was able to overload the warp core," Tersa said.

"So er, like why did he attack like that James guy?" Juna asked.

"I have no idea, he's not a witch," Tersa replied, she rolled her eyes. Derna was daydreaming again. She stopped for a second.

"It is the right guy we're talking about, right?" she asked.

"If I say no will you stop daydreaming?" Tersa replied.

"What should we like do to stop this guy?" Juna asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not leaving this room," Derna replied.

"Why don't we like tell the crew, they like maybe able to help us get like rid of him," Juna said.

"In their point of view, the last timeloop didn't happen. They wont believe us," Tersa said.

"So what should we do?" Derna asked.

"I'll just see what happens if I leave this room, instead of Derna. I don't have any fears, so he can't kill me," Tersa replied and she walked out.

"She has a like death wish," Juna muttered.

**Deck Four:**  
Tersa walked into Adid. She groaned, and she walked around him. Adid took a hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Look, I have no fear of anything, so there's no point in trying to scare me," Tersa said.

"That's where you're wrong. I can sense a fear, buried deep inside. You have a fear for raging fires," Adid said.

He waved his hand around him. A raging fire appeared, and it took over the entire corridor except where he and Tersa were standing.

"I'm not afraid of a meek little fire," Tersa said in a nervous voice.

"We shall soon see," Adid said, and he smiled in an evil fashion.

**Deck Two:**  
James stepped off the turbolift. He stopped at the door, and he just stared at the Mess Hall doors.

He thought, "this seems awfully familiar."

Instead of going into the Mess Hall, he went back into the turbolift.

"Deck Five," he said. The turbolift went into motion.

Suddenly it came to a halt. The doors opened, and Adid stepped in. The doors closed again.

"You look familiar, who are you?" James asked.

"I don't see how, now I must say this is the perfect place," Adid replied as he looked around the turbolift.

"For what?" James asked.

"You have many fears, but I guess this is the perfect place to emphasise one," Adid replied.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

Adid ignored him, and he raised his arms into the air. He slowly brought his hands together. The walls of the turbolift started to move in.

"I love doing this to claustrophobics," Adid muttered to himself.

"I'm not claustrophobic," James said.

"You are, you just don't know it yet," Adid said evilly.

The walls somehow went straight through Adid, and they got closer and closer to James.

"Bye bye," Adid said, and he laughed.

**Deck Five:**  
Jessie and Lena were heading towards the turbolift.

"Sounds more like revenge toward Craig not your mother," Jessie said.

"I suppose so," Lena muttered.

They both stopped at the turbolift. The doors didn't open.

"That's strange," Jessie muttered. She started fiddling with the panel at the side of the door. Lena started pulling the doors apart. Jessie noticed, so she stopped fiddling with the panel.

Lena managed to pry open the doors.

She and Jessie rushed inside. Jessie knelt down, and checked James' pulse.

"Oh god," Jessie stuttered. Lena turned her commbadge.

"Janeway to Sickbay, medical emergency," she said.

**Engineering:**  
"Torres to Janeway. Captain, Adid is here," B'Elanna said.

In: "Adid? How did he get on the ship?"

"I don't know, stand by," B'Elanna replied.

Adid headed over to the warp core. Security arrived. Adid pushed them into the wall, hard. Then he continued towards the warp core. He placed his hands on it. The core glowed an angry red colour. Consoles started exploding, and fire's started.

B'Elanna rushed over to a nearby console.

In: "Bridge to Torres. What's going on? We're reading a core breach!"

"Adid, he's doing something to the core," B'Elanna replied. She worked furiously at the console. "I can't eject the core," she said.

In: "Janeway to all hands, abandon ship. Repeat, abandon ship. Get to the Dellia Fleet as quickly as possible."

"We haven't got time," B'Elanna muttered. She turned to the core. Adid turned to her, he smiled, and he disappeared.

A flash of light engulfed the room, as the core exploded.

The entire Dellia crew watched in horror as Voyager exploded.

**The Bridge:**  
"Report," Kathryn said as she emerged out of her Ready Room.

"I don't know Captain, sensors are not picking up anything out of the ordinary," Harry replied.

Kathryn slowly sat on her chair, and she looked across at Chakotay.

"So why did the ship shake?" Kathryn asked.

"Maybe it was just a little turbulence," Chakotay replied. Kathryn sighed and she looked towards Tom.

"Keep us on course, Tom," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Tom replied.

**The Hansen's Quarters:**  
"Okay, that didn't work too well," Tersa said.

"Why on earth does that Adid keep extracting fear from that James... I mean..." Derna asked, and then she started daydreaming again. Juna smacked her in the back of the head.

"Like quit that!" she yelled.

"There's no time to find out. This time, we all stick together. He doesn't attack until one of us is alone," Tersa said.

"Maybe we like should get that James guy, like to find out like what's so special about like him," Juna said.

"I suppose so, but he gets attacked each timeloop. What's stopping him from getting attacked when he's on his way here?" Tersa asked. She smacked Derna to get her to snap out her daydream.

"Contact him, like and tell him to bring someone like with him," Juna said.

"If you don't stop saying like, I'm going to scream," Derna muttered.

**The Bridge:**  
"What the hell for?" James asked as he headed for the turbolift.

In: "We'll explain when you get here. Make sure somebody's with you."

"Why, what's going on?" Lena asked, as she and Jessie headed for the turbolift too.

In: "I told you, we'll explain when you get here."

"Oh well, at least this beats that appointment with the Doc," Jessie muttered.

"Are you kidding? That make him into Popeye was a great idea," Lena moaned. The turbolift doors closed as she and Jessie got in.

"Popeye, hmm.. great idea all right," Tom muttered.

**The Hansen's Quarters:**  
"I was wondering why I was getting deja vu when I was going to the turbolift," James muttered.

"A timeloop? That's so not original," Jessie said.

"Actually it's true," Lena muttered.

"Your temporal implant. You're not affected by the timeloops," Jessie said.

"Right," Lena said.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" James asked.

"I told my mum each time, but she didn't believe me," Lena replied.

"So you believe us now?" Tersa said.

"Obviously," Lena muttered.

"In the two timeloops we've had, James was attacked by Adid, he extracted his fear..." Tersa said.

"So, Adid scared him, I bet that wasn't too hard," Lena muttered.

"Hey! I'm not as easily scared as I used to be," James said.

"Yeah, whatever," Lena muttered.

"Adid attacked Derna in the first timeloop too, and I was attacked in the previous one," Tersa said.

"So we reached the conclusion that Adid goes for witches, to get their powers," Derna said.

"In the like end, we were confused at why like Adid goes for James each time," Juna said.

"Maybe Adid likes Slayers," Jessie said.

"Then why hasn't he tried scaring me?" Lena asked.

"Were you alone?" Tersa asked.

"No," Lena replied.

"Then that's your reason. As far as we can tell, Adid waits until the victim is alone, then he attacks. If he or she is not alone for a while, he tries somebody else who's alone," Tersa said.

"Well I suppose I'm not easy to scare," Lena said.

"Oh look a dead body," Jessie said suddenly. Lena jumped a mile.

"Where?" she yelled. Jessie laughed.

"Sorry, just proving you wrong," she said.

"Don't ever do that, you'll probably give me a heart attack!" Lena snapped.

"Oh come on, fear doesn't cause heart attacks," Jessie said.

"It does, that's how Adid kills his victims," Tersa said.

"We did tell you that he scares his victims to death, then he extracts their fear," Derna said.

"Does these like Slayers have powers or like something?" Juna asked.

"No, not really. Slayers are not really that special. It's just James and I, we're kinda the natural born ones. We're born with the strength to fight in the Games," Lena replied.

"Strength? Maybe that's what Adid gets from attacking James," Tersa said.

Lena laughed. "That sounds strange."

"What's that suppose to mean?" James asked.

"But why does Adid extract fear? I mean he gets powers off one witch, and strength of a natural born Slayer, I don't get it," Jessie asked.

"No, we don't get it either," Tersa replied.

"We're wasting time guessing. We have to take action. We have to stop Adid," Derna said.

"He doesn't attack people in a group, maybe if we lure him to one of us, and the others can just beam in when he arrives," Jessie said.

"That wont work," Tersa said.

"Why not?" Jessie asked.

"When Adid attacked me, he used fire to scare me. Fire cannot come out of thin air. If he had the powers to do it, he wouldn't really need our powers. My guess is, that he makes us hallucinate," Tersa said.

"So what do you suggest?" Lena asked.

"I can't think of what we can do," Tersa replied.

"Adid extracts fear, right? If we know that what is happening isn't real, it'll help us be brave, and save us," James said.

"You're out of that plan," Lena muttered.

"But if that did work, how will that defeat him?" Tersa asked.

"Hang on, maybe the cutie is getting onto something here. Maybe courage hurts Adid. Maybe that's why he induces fear on us," Derna replied.

"Then why does he extract it?" Tersa asked.

"Maybe because like it's the only way to like kill us," Juna replied.

"He can only extract powers and strength from the dead," Tersa muttered.

"If you ask me, he's more like one of those fear demons," Lena said.

"That's what I thought earlier. But I knew that the fear demons don't extract the fear from the victims. They just use their skills to eliminate witches," Derna said.

"So we just have to act brave, that's going to be quite hard," Jessie said.

"You don't have to, unless you're a witch or a Slayer," Lena said.

"Oh, ok," Jessie muttered.

In: "Anderson to Janeway, can I see you in the Mess Hall?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Lena said. She tapped her commbadge. "I can be brave when I want to. Everytime I see dead bodies, I usually get used to it," Lena said.

"I don't think you should go," Jessie said.

"All right, what if two of you take me there to meet Craig," Lena said.

"Sounds like a plan," Tersa muttered.

**Deck Two:**  
Lena, Juna and Jessie stepped off the turbolift, and they walked into the Mess Hall. It looked normal; Neelix was cooking some disgusting food, and crewmembers were chatting away at their tables.

"See, nothing to worry about," Lena said as she walked over to Craig.

Juna and Jessie slowly made their way out.

Suddenly, everybody disappeared, excluding Lena and Craig. Craig changed into Adid.

"You're not really that smart, are you?" Adid said questioningly.

"Oh come on, you don't scare me. I don't get scared when I see dead bodies, I just get the shivers that's all. So there's no point in trying," Lena said.

"We'll soon see," Adid said.

**The Hansen's Quarters:**  
Jessie and Juna walked in. Leve was there, she was holding a phaser rifle, and she quickly aimed it at them.

"Over there," she said roughly.

Juna and Jessie went over to the others, and Leve kept the rifle aimed at them.

"We know about the timeloop. This time, it wont work," she said.

"Like why's that?" Juna asked.

"All Adid needs is two Slayers, and two witches, and he'll have the power to stop it," Leve said.

Adid walked in, right on cue. "Make that one Slayer," he said.

"Lena, how did you..." Jessie said.

"What a shallow minded people humans are," Leve said.

"We'll like see about that," Juna said. She waved her hands in front of her, Adid, Leve and James, froze on the spot. Jessie looked confused.

"What on earth happened?" she asked.

"That's strange, why didn't it freeze you?" Derna said questioningly.

Juna stole the rifle off Leve, and aimed it at her and Adid. Derna and Tersa stood up.

"We'll worry about that later," Tersa said.

Suddenly everything unfroze.

"That wasn't so shallow minded, now was it?" Tersa said.

"You can't kill us," Adid said.

"Woah, what just happened?" James asked.

"Beats me," Jessie replied.

Adid waved his hand in front of him. Fire appeared around Tersa, but no one else saw it. He then waved his hand in front of Derna.

"My voice, what happened to my voice, it's gone," Derna said in a panicky tone.

"Er... it sounds fine to me," Jessie said.

"It's not real, it's just an hallucination," Tersa said to herself. She closed her eyes. "It's not real," she muttered. The fire around her disappeared. "It works."

"Never mind," Adid said. He turned to Jessie. He waved his hand in front of her. Suddenly a swarm of bugs appeared in front of her. Nobody else saw them.

"Stop it, or I'll like fire," Juna said angrily.

"Go ahead, it wont do anything," Leve said.

Juna fired the rifle at both of them, it reflected and it hit Juna. She fell unconscious.

Adid smiled evilly. "Give me your fear," he said to Jessie.

"Jess, whatever it is, it's not real," James said.

"It seems f real!" she screeched.

"It's as real as she makes it," Adid said.

"Stop it, why are you doing this to her?" James asked.

"Shallow minded human," Leve muttered.

"I need all the witch power I can get," Adid said.

"She's not a witch," James said.

"Shows what you know," Leve said, and she laughed.

"I just need one more Slayer after this. I know now what your real fear is," Adid said. He changed into James' dad.

"Oh my god," James muttered.

"That one doesn't look like an hallucination," Tersa muttered.

Meanwhile Jessie closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the bugs. They disappeared eventually.

"Just remember, he isn't the real version of whoever it is," Tersa said.

"Okay," James said in a small voice.

Adid looked towards Jessie, and then at Tersa.

"Witches don't learn," he muttered. He waved his hands in front of them. Fire reappeared around them, only this time the flames were seen by everyone, and they could all feel the heat from them. Tersa got too close to a flame, and she burnt her arm. The flames got closer to her. She screamed and then she collapsed.

Leve picked up Juna's rifle as Adid made the flames go away. Leve aimed the rifle at Jessie.

"Looks like we wont be needing you, sweetie," she said. Adid stopped her.

"Wait, we may need her," he said and he turned to James. "If you're a real man, you'll stop Leve from hurting her," Adid said. Leve grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Kill, or vaporise?" she asked Adid.

"Why don't we let my son decide," Adid said.

"James, he's not really your dad," Jessie said.

"That's for him to decide," Adid said. James was too scared to move, Adid just laughed at him.

"What a wuss, too scared to face his own dad," he said.

"You're not his dad, you pea brain!" Jessie yelled.

"Oh, I really want to kill her now," Leve moaned.

"All right, the girl dying is another fear of his, isn't that right?" Adid said, and he smiled evilly. Leve got ready to fire. Suddenly Adid was pushed into Leve, and they lost their balance.

Jessie managed to get the rifle of Leve.

Adid and Leve regained their balance.

"That rifle can't beat us, you saw what happened to Juna," Leve said.

"We know what can, right Jess?" James asked.

"Sure do," Jessie replied.

"You're no man, I've seen braver babies," Adid said, he got a cane out of nowhere.

"If you're going to impersonate my dad, at least do it right. He didn't use canes," James said.

Adid growled slightly, he changed back into his usual self.

"We'll be back, don't expect to see the last of us," Adid said. He and Leve disappeared.

"Aw, we didn't get to kill them," Jessie muttered.

"Well, he said he'd be back," James said.

"Yeah, you're right," Jessie said.

**Sickbay:**  
"I'm sorry Juna, I can't revive them," the Doctor said.

"Why not, you like saved Lena," Juna asked.

"She's a main character. We have the cure known as the reset button for her," the Doctor replied.

"Like damn," Juna muttered.

"That's Fifth Voyager for ya," Jessie said.

"Yeah, like I suppose," Juna muttered.

_**Captains Log Supplemental - We made contact with the Borg Resistance ship, and we informed them of what happened. We have continued on our journey. The two fear demons, we hope, we will never see them again, they really were Charmed-cheesy bad villains.**_

**The Mess Hall:**  
Lena, Jessie, James, Craig, Triah, Lilly, Emma & Juna were sitting at a table near the window. Lena was showing them her right arm.

"Hey, that's like so cool," Juna said.

"Yeah, don't tell my mum I got a tattoo, she'll go nuts," Lena said.

"I think she already knows," Triah said. Lena looked behind her. Kathryn was standing with hands on her hips, with the usual annoyed look on her face.

"A tattoo! What were you thinking!" Kathryn yelled.

"Er... what a nice tattoo," Lena replied.

"Get it removed, now!" Kathryn yelled.

"But it lasts for two weeks, then I have to put it on again," Lena said.

"You will not put it on again!" Kathryn yelled.

"So why can dad have a tattoo, and not me?" Lena asked.

"That is a tribal tattoo!" Kathryn yelled.

"Excuses, excuses. As soon as this one goes off, I'm getting a new one. I'm seventeen, so you don't have any control over me," Lena said.

"Fine, if that's the case, you're not getting anymore replicator rations off me anymore. Since you're not part of my control anymore, then I don't give you rations," Kathryn said and she stormed out.

"I'll just pinch them off Kiara, I always do that," Lena said.

"But shouldn't you be giving her rations?" Lilly asked.

"Don't be stupid," Lena muttered.

"It is a nice tattoo," Emma said.

"Yeah," everyone said in unison.

**Will we see Adid & Leve again? Will Juna ever stop saying like so much? Will we actually see Juna again? If James' dad didn't use canes to beat him, what did he use? What kind of tattoo does Lena actually have? What was Die oh Die like?**  
**Find out the answers to maybe some of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
